blueflakefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Axiy
Welcome to my talk page Welcome to my talk page, you can. *Suggest stuff *Talk *Stop by to say hi *Give me a compliment *Request for adminship *Other Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Blueflake Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp The spikes page right now isin't highligted on the Panbus template. Fix? Hai Just popping by to say hai — Bluefire2 (talk) 08:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Template:USERNAME I see you put it on your page; I put the code here for ya. Now, all you need to do is put the below code here: function userNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; $("span.insertusername").html(wgUserName); } addOnloadHook(userNameReplace); — Bluefire2 (talk) 14:04, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Show/hide links 532 edits already? Nice! If you want, the navbox templates you are using can also have show/hide links on them if you want. It's something you have to add to MediaWiki:Common.js but it will be a good addition if your templates start getting huge in size. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:47, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Tips to you Please don't remove messages from other user's talk pages. Only the user who owns the talk page should remove their messages when they are ready to archive. Also as a side note, an administrator on a Wiki will already have the rollback and chat moderator rights on them. Therefore, when you promote a user to an admin, you do not need to give them rollback and chat mod rights. I would kindly suggest you remove these given rights from all users who are currently admins. It shouldn't make a difference when the user tries to ban a misbehaving user from chat, for instance. Lastly, I would mention more regarding the Wiki itself but I think that's enough to digest for now. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 07:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) : I was looking at The Nitrome Yeti's talk page history to see who left him an unsigned comment and noticed that you had reverted IJZM's edits to his talk page when he left him a message. I don't know if you pressed the rollback tool accidentally (this happened once to me) but if you didn't, it's just a friendly reminder not to remove talk page messages unless you are archiving. =) - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 01:24, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Ooh I see you're making games - nice! If I could help in any way, such as desining you guys a website, then please don't hesitate to tell me - I would be glad to! — Bluefire2 (talk) 14:06, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :As I said, I guess I could make you a site. — Bluefire2 (talk) 14:20, March 1, 2012 (UTC) ::2 things: first, I'm not sure that font would work for everyone, because not all users have that installed, so can you suggest an alternative font (which will come up if that font isn't installed)? Second, that looks like a website that is made using a table based layout. Tables went out of fashion about 10 years ago - are you sure you don't want something more modern? — Bluefire2 (talk) 14:30, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I meant modern in terms of the site; however I will still use the font that you specified just now. — Bluefire2 (talk) ::::Can you please give me the name of that font? — Bluefire2 (talk) 18:03, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :::::And by the way, it's "labyrinth", not "labrinth" :D — Bluefire2 (talk) 18:37, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ok Me haz teh positioning done (only took about 5 minutes :P). What I need now is you to tell me what you want to have in each block (I'm afraid that image wasn't quite enough), as well as provide me the logo and other images, such as the favicon. http://img809.imageshack.us/img809/8270/blueflake.png — Bluefire2 (talk) 20:11, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Stopping by to say... Hi! Well, I was just hoping my signature worked. So here I am. Oh, I had to tell you something... Do you know about adding warnings to unregistered users? 22:10, March 11, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti 500 VIP's 500 VIP's would be a game, like Skywire VIP. It will be have 500 Levels. It save at 100,200,300,400 and 500. You can reset the game. Here some Levels: 1.Bleuflake ( the mascot ) 2. Bluelake 3. Bluemato 4. 9# 5. Thor 6. Yoda We have much more level (more than 200). Can you pixel the first 3. There have the same size as from Skywire VIP but not Bean Persons. The came in a Stretch Limousine. x10018ro/ 17:38 14.03.2012 do you play happy wheels?? because i saw this http://blueflake.wikia.com/wiki/File:Darm_Death.PNG if you play, did u know that there is coming happy wheels 2 and you could eject and start walking???? -- 02:23, March 17, 2012 (UTC) my acc name is IJZM search my levels they are lame really lame -- 17:33, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Why Axiy, Why did you want to delet so many thing's???? Please answer! Okay If you wish to promote me to admin, I would be happy to help this Wiki! - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 23:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) lamadilus do u want me to program Lamadilus?? -- 00:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Lamadilus music I started work on another track for Lamadilus. It is a bit slower than this one so far and more lyrical. I was thinking it might work for a title screen track. I can upload it later (hopefully over the weekend) to show what it sounds like. When do I have to get the music done? - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:03, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Finished the second Well I finally got around to recording what I had in mind for a title theme. I don't know if it will work for the game's tastes, though. Over this weekend, I will work on the game track (the one you see under the section "Something Else" on my userpage). Please let me know if the tracks are okay. I am putting the finished one below. - Random-storykeeper (YELL AT IT) 06:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) hey check out lamadilus, i think the menu needs something moere, i edited your menu, send me some levels remember make the levels BIG thanks 15:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Tester Could I become a tester for this wiki? I noticed that you had only one. LOTRCOW Also known as: NTPYTO 23:48, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Tested I tested Lamadilus, and I think it was okay. It needs to have at least one enemy, though, for the first level. Oh, BTW, is it going to have levels? I didn't know. I think one enemy would be good for the first level. Maybe just a hazard, or something that doesn't move. And one last suggestion: the crocodile should be able to go a little faster. The main screen is very good, too. I think it will be a good game. LOTRCOW Also known as: NTPYTO 13:14, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Bathgum Jelly (Or Jellygreen or whatever the name of the game is) Please make it! It will be really awesome! 21:04, April 7, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti I'm here too Hi, I feel joining here as well now. Do you have any job for me to do? 15:39, April 8, 2012 (UTC) Come to chat, I'll tell the rest! new message! Oh yeah! Your space background is great! Awesome combination with the Farmelanet Planet! P.S.: Did you know Takeshi is now a level builder? :D 2ND P.S.: Join the chat, now! Join the chat again! Please! Poised to Test! I'm ready to become a tester, Lamadilus is good, it's just hard to think that thing is a crocodile! It does have a high possibility to become a good game and do you have any other games for testing? Also, you could ask SupremeCommander to join. she could really help with Pixel Art! 08:19, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Atom dissappeared a whole day,10/4/2012, for his future to be better! (Actually, It was my exams) Enemies (or characters) concept art I've made random things. I just started drawing some stuff for a game... I'm not really sure if we could put it into a new game or add it to Seagum Jelly.. but I'm just saying. Dropped by to know what you think about the following image: *Before seeing the image, I think we shall delete Poppit. I need its stuff for some other games, since it's not currently being worked on. I will work on it in the future, when I've finished everything. Please answer this in my talk! Oh, almost forget, the image is this: Oh yes.. I was never gone! My internet was the one that was gone, but I'm back. I'm working on a level for Spider Climb. Join the chat! We should talk. hey did u changed the favicon for IJZM? if you could you please make it like this: thanks -- 01:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) SORRY! Please join again the chat! My internet was gone! :( PLEASE! Join the chat Again! 14:37, April 22, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Join! 15:53, April 28, 2012 (UTC)The Nitrome Yeti Chat? It looks kinda like your online, Axiy. Come on chat PLZ? Previous unsigned message by Recon1 ijzm.moonfruit.com hey, the laebrinth link it's broken pls fix it 03:09, May 6, 2012 (UTC) News! I have designed new kittens for your documentary! Just changed the artwork color structure, nothing else. For more, please check out the comments in Axiy's History Documentary 1 and the new section in Kittens. Hope you see them both, actually. And hope you like the new structure. Now, about Mutiny 2! Could you sprite something? I'd also like you to check out the article in Fanfiction Wiki, I have made some characters! Fishybuz is now helping us, he designed out the Kraken. Stay tunned for more! (and likely, reply this message, here or in fanfiction wiki). Greatly pleased, . X10018ro IS EVIL LOOK WHAT HE SAID: THAT LITTLE SON OF A... SORRY FOR SWEARING (OR ALMOST) BUT HE CAN'T DO THAT -- 17:23, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Look what i found: http://appworld.blackberry.com/webstore/content/98937/?lang=es doodle dude 19:18, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Some questions... 1.Unban me! U forget to do that... 2.What is this wiki about? he game exists or is a fanction? 3.I see u made a site and a game...I fed ur fishes...How do i also make m site? — The Mysteryous user (talk) 11:54, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Background Hi! I created my site...But I have some questions... 1.How do i upload a background from my computer? I can only from their or to put colour...Please tell me! 2.How do I make the fish games? I also want make an angry fish, but i'll put ther colours... — The Mysteryous user (talk) 07:30, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Games 1.I found how to upload background...I posted the Steampunk... 2.How do i make a hungry fish game? 3.How do i post Distributable nitrome games on my site?The code doesn't work... — The Mysteryous user (talk) 09:54, May 26, 2012 (UTC)